Amy
by aim08
Summary: A story of love, pain, and comfort. This is going to be a multi chapter so let me know what you think! This is another Jara! Enjoy! Rated T for violence. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I'm back again! I'm in a writing mood, so I decided I'd write another one! This is going to be another Jara, and I wanna know what you guys think! Send in some prompts! I wanna hear from YOU guys! :D Well, here it goes! Enjoy! :)**

"Jerome how could you! I thought you cared!" Mara shouted with anger rising in her. "I'm done here. I'm sorry but I can't do this anymore." Mara said walking out with tears streaming down her face. She started her car, and drove. She didn't know where she was going. But she didn't care. She just wanted to be away. Away from all the pain. And more importantly away from Jerome.

Jerome raced out the door screaming Mara's name in agony. She sped off and Jerome ran his hands through his blonde hair with tears stinging his eyes. "She left." He whispered. "Without even saying goodbye," He choked out with tears falling rapidly. This time he knew she wouldn't be coming back.

Mara found a parking lot and parked the car. She turned it off and gripped her hands on the steering wheel. Her palms were sweating and tears were falling uncontrollably. She loved Jerome. She loved him more then she had ever loved anyone or anything else. But this time he went too far. She never imagined that they'd have any troubles. It was the perfect life. Life was a fairytale for her. She never thought it would end this tragically.

Jerome picked up his phone. He dialed Mara's number and prayed she'd pick up. It went to voicemail. "Hey its Mara! I'm not here right now so leave me a message!" Her voice sounded happy. Jerome missed that voice. He hadn't heard it in 7 years. 7 long, terrible, painful years. He closed his eyes and remembered that day when everything went wrong.

**7 years earlier**

Mara had just gotten out of the hospital. With their beautiful daughter Amy. Amy was born a healthy child. Nothing was wrong. Mara was fine too. She had beautiful blue eyes just like her father, and beautiful thick brown hair like her mothers. She had the cutest round face and the most adorable button nose. She was perfect. And she meant so much to Jerome and Mara.

As they were driving home from the hospital, a car swerved in front of them. Jerome was driving and turned the wheel trying to avoid the car. Unfortunately, it just made matters worse and the car rolled. Mara was knocked out and Jerome's arm was broken. Little Amy was hurt badly.

When they finally got to the hospital, Amy had been taken into the emergency room. Mara was held in an operating room as doctors waited for her to awaken. Jerome got a cast and went to Mara's room as soon as the doctors said he was free to go. He sat on her bed. The nurse checked to make sure everything was okay and before leaving said "Talk to her. She wants to hear your voice" and quietly slipped out the door.

"Hey Mars," He said holding back tears. He couldn't stand seeing Mara like this. Beaten up and bruised. It hurt him. He wanted to help her but there was no way he could. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. "I love you.." He said quietly and slowly pressed his lips against hers. Mara's eyes fluttered open. She looked up at Jerome. "Jer-" She tried. "Shh.. Don't talk.." Jerome said quietly. "You're hurt. I don't want you in pain. Just stay still.." He said as soothing as he could. The nurse came in. "Mr. Clarke?" She asked slowly. Jerome turned around and stood up. "Yes..?" He asked his voice still quivering. "May I speak to you outside?" The nurse asked holding a clipboard. Jerome nodded. "I'll be back Mara. Stay put," he said before exiting. Mara nodded.

"Mr. Clarke.." the nurse said looking down at the clipboard. "Your daughter Amy.." She said still looking down. "Is she okay?! Can I see her?!" Jerome asked anxiously. "Mr. Clarke...Your daughter is dead.." the nurse slowly choked out. "I'm sorry.." She said before exiting the room.

Jerome didn't want to believe it. It wasn't true. Amy was fine. She couldn't be dead. She can't be. No. This isn't true. Jerome was hit. Hard. He slid against the wall and cried. He didn't care if people were looking at him. He had just lost the only girl he loved as much as he loved Mara. He looked up for a second. Mara. He would have to tell Mara. Mara would not be okay. Not after learning her first child was dead. And it was all his fault. He swerved. He hit the car. And there was nothing he could do to save his daughter. She was gone. Dead. Forever.

**Are you crying yet? I am. Review! Amy will be a multi chapter, so let me know what you think so far! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! This chapter is more of Jerome and Mara's thoughts then it is of their actions. Enjoy!**

Jerome looked out the window as the sun began to rise. It was so lonely without Mara laying next to him. He always imagined his house would be filled with laughter and happiness. Not hurt, pain, and sorrow. He wished Mara still loved him. He wished she'd come back. But this time he knew it had gone to far. He knew she wouldn't be coming back.

Mara looked out her car window as the sun began to rise. She was still in the same parking lot she drove to last night. She hadn't slept at all last night. She stayed awake deep in thought. She knew she had to move on, but the thing was, she didn't want to move on. Jerome was the first person she ever loved. Besides Mick. But he didn't count. He was a high school crush. He never once told Mara he loved her. Jerome was the one person who did. As often as he could. She missed that Jerome. She really did. SHe missed his radiant blue eyes, his beautiful blonde hair, his strong arms that were always there to encircle her when she was afraid. She missed his soft lips she once enjoyed kissing. She wanted him back, but knew it would only end terribly.

Jerome put his jacket on and slipped out the front door. He fiddled with his keys, found the right one, and unlocked he car door. He got into the car and drove to a beautiful cemetery. When he got there, he said down next to a very specific gravestone. _Amy Mae Clarke._ "How are you today? Meet any new angles darling?" Jerome's voice soothed. "I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while," He continued. "You probably miss me. Well no need to worry. I miss you too," He spoke fighting back tears. "More then you will ever know," He whispered as tears streamed down his pale cheek. He slowly wiped his tears and brushed the dirt off the gravestone. He carefully traced the letters engraved on the stone with his gentle fingers. He kissed his hand, placed it on the stone, stood up, and said "I love you princess," before turning back to his car, and leaving without a trace. He started his car, not looking back and drove home. He sat on the couch and sighed.

He missed Mara. He missed her touch, her voice, her beautiful brown hair. But most importantly, he missed her smile and her laugh. Ever since Amy had died, she shut everyone out. She showed no emotion and never smiled again. He eyes that once sparkled were now dim. She completely shut down. She lost Amy. The one thing she could call hers. And she could never got it back. She was dead. Mara couldn't do anything about it.

Jerome dialed Mara's number. Again no answer. A lump began to grow in this throat as he tried to fight the tears. It was no use. Jerome sat against the wall. All the pain was because of him. If he hadn't swerved to miss that car. If he had been paying attention. he could have stopped it. He not only lost a daughter that day, but lost a wife also. He couldn't bare the guilt that ate away at him. All he wanted now wast o hold Mara. Feel her warmth and tell her it was okay. He buried his face in his hands. Then he remembered something he thought he had forgotten years ago. His head shot up. He ran to the bedroom he and Mara once shared. He dug through her sock drawer and found a small silver jewelery box. He opened it and found exactly what he was looking for. A tiny golden heart locket. He had given it to Mara on their wedding day. It was just a small reminder of how much he loved her. Inside the locket was a picture of Jerome, and a picture of Amy. Only 10 minutes old. He clutched the necklace and held it close to his heart. He wanted to hold onto it forever. Just like he wanted to hold onto the memories he and Mara shared.

Before Jerome could realize what he was doing, he ran to the closet and grabbed a small box on the highest shelf. He hadn't opened it in 2 years and never thought he would ever open it again. But he wanted to. He wanted to be reminded again. He slowly lifted the lid. Inside were pictures of their wedding day, their honeymoon, and just casual days. Jerome's eyes filled with tears as he looked at how happy they both looked. He found a small disc that was labeled "_Ours" _Jerome knew exactly what it meant, so he took it into the living room and popped it in the DVD player. He waited anxiously for it to start. When it finally did, Jerome sat back on the couch. Photos of their favorite moments went through a slid show. Then a video of them playing outside in the leaves. Then more pictures. Another video of them dancing on their wedding day.

Mara had knocked on the door, but no one answered. She slipped in through the door, and saw Jerome watching those videos. Tears instantly began to fall. She fell to the floor and broke down crying. Jerome noticed her and instantly ran to help her. He encircled her in his arms and kissed her head. "Don't cry Mara, shhhh." He said softly. Mara wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. Mara was in his arms, and for once in seven years, finally felt loved again.

**End of chapter two! Let me know what you think! Review if you'd like! Hope you enjoyed! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in a really long time. I've been busy, and wasn't really inspired to write for a while. Hope you guys enjoy! :)**

Jerome looked into Mara's puffy red eyes. He couldn't bare to see her like this. It killed him that Mara was so hurt. He gently brushed a tear off of her cheek. Mara smiled slightly. He loved the feeling he felt right now. Just him and Mara. Mara slowly stood up. "I'm sorry.. I have to go.." She choked out before grabbing her jacket and heading out the door. Before she could shut the door, Jerome grasped her hand and looked into her eyes. "Mara, please..we can't go on like this..." Jerome pleaded. "I'm sorry but I really have to go.." She said quietly. Jerome held his gaze. "How about we go out for dinner. Tonight. My treat," he smiled. She nodded. "Its a date then," he said with his crystal blue eyes twinkling. Meet me at Anubis house at 7." He said smiling wide. She nodded and slowly slipped out the door. Jerome watched through the door as she drove off. As soon as the car was out of sight, he ran to go get ready.

A million thoughts raced through Mara's mind as she drove to her apartment. She wanted Jerome back. But she just couldn't bare the pain and memories that still lingered in that house. All she ever wanted was to be married to Jerome and grow old together. But life never asked her what she wanted.

She arrived at her apartment, turned off her car and walked inside. When she opened the door, she found Mick sitting on her couch with flowers. "Hello beautiful," He said smiling. Mara tucked a black strand of hair behind her ear. "Mick..?" She asked in shock. Mick stood up and walked to her. "For you," He said smiling as he handed her the flowers. "They're beautiful," Mara said smiling. "Thank you," she said softly. She walked to the kitchen and softly placed the flowers in a very decorated vase and placed it on the table. "There." She smiled and walked back over to the couch and sat next to Mick. "So what are you doing here?" she asked tucking her hair behind her ear again. "I just thought I'd pop in and see how you were doing." Mick said smiling softly. "Oh.." Mara blushed a little. "Well I'm good, but I have go leave in a minute.." She said slowly getting up. "Well I could come too if you'd like." Mick stood up as well. "No..no.. I have to do this on my own.." She said pushing him out the door. "Can I come over tomorrow sometime?" Mick said standing outside the door. "Uhhh.." Mara looked down slightly. "I'll call you.." She said before closing the door and locking it. She put her back against it. She didn't know what do to. She was in love with two people. The same two people from High School.

Jerome looked at his watch. _6:42. _He packed a blanket and a picnic basket in the trunk of his car, and started it up. He drove past a park and saw kids swinging and laughing. His heart ached. He wished he could have seen Amy grow up like that.

He shook the thought away. All that didn't matter right now. He was going on a date with Mara. He smiled as he saw the sun began to fall beneath the trees. As he came around the corner and saw the beautiful Anubis house, he smiled. So many memories in that house and so many memories he yearned to make. He parked at turned off the car. He opened the trunk and got out the supplies. He found a tree and started to set up as a little girl walking with a sunflower in her hand. "Um..hello.." he said softly. The girl looked up. and smiled. "Hi!" She said walking closer to him. "Can I help you set up?" She said as her eyes twinkled. He nodded slowly. She began to help unpack and set up. "I've always wanted to go on a picnic," She said smiling. She looked about 7 years old and had a beautiful round face with crystal blue eyes and long black hair. Jerome looked up at her again. He couldn't help but notice how much she looked like Mara. He continued setting up and the girl toddled off. "Thank you for your help," He called as she walked away. She smiled wide, waved and started to head up the road. Jerome watched as her hair bounced in the wind. He smiled.

Mara walked up to Jerome slowly. "Hi," She said blushing. Jerome's head snapped around. "Oh hey," He said smiling. _WOW. Mara looked amazing._ She was wearing a white dress with laced sleeves and an elegant silver belt. Jerome snapped out of the world he was in. "Please, sit." he said motioning her to sit down on the blanket. She nodded and did was she was told. "So, I'm not the most romantic guy, but I figured we could come out here and remember old memories," he said smiling. "Sounds perfect" Mara said blushing a little. Jerome grabbed a pastry that was on the plate. "Remember when Trudy would make these?" He said with his mouth full. Mara giggled. "You have a little..." she said grabbing a napkin and slowly wiping away the cream on his nose. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "Thanks.." Jerome said softly still looking into her eyes. Mara snapped out of it. "So.. what do you have planned?" She asked. "Well, I was thinking we could just eat, then maybe stargaze, or something." he said looking at her. "Or... we could..." Mara whispered as she leaned closer to kiss him.

His lips were so soft. She couldn't remember the last time they had kissed. But she liked it and it felt good to feel his touch again. She felt what she had once felt on their wedding day. Mara slowly pulled away but Jerome pulled her back into his arms. He was so warm and his touch sent a tingling feeling through every inch of her body. She smiled against his lips and he smiled back. She pulled away and blushed. "That's the Mara I fell in love with," He said blushing as well. Mara smiled. She really did love Jerome.

**Well there you have it! Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave a review and I'll post the next chapter soon. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! I got so many good reviews! Thank you guys! Hope you enjoy! **

Mara washed her face and looked in the mirror. Tonight was perfect. She got the love of her life back, and she finally made up her mind. She ran to her bedroom and went to her dresser. She pulled out her sock drawer and found a silver ring and smiled before slowly slipping it on her finger. She held it up to the light and smiled. She heard a light knock at the door. She closed her sock drawer and went to the front room. She opened the door slowly and found Mick standing there in a tux. "Mick..?! What are you-" Mara started but before she could finish, Mick pressed his lips against hers and snaked his hand up her waist. Mara wasn't sure what was going on, but it felt nice so she kissed back. After finally realizing what was happening Mara pulled away in shock. "What do you think you're doing?!" Mara yelled standing back a little. Mick looked at her intently. "Just showing the love of my life that I really do love her," Mara's heart began to sink as she saw Jerome's car speed out of the driveway and back down the road.

Jerome was fighting back tears as he drove away. He thought they had something. He felt that tonight. He couldn't believe that Mara would actually do that to him. Right in front of him. Jerome's heart cracked.. _The same thing happened to Mick..._ Jerome parked his car in the driveway and turned it off. He sat back in his seat and began to cry. He knew they had something special. He could feel it when he kissed her. But she apparently didn't feel the same way. Jerome's phone began to ring. He picked it up and looked at the name. _Mara_. Jerome pulled himself together before quietly answering. "Mara, you don't have to explain anything. If you love him, don't let me stop you," he choked out before hanging up.

Mara sat back into the couch. She really did love Jerome. She loved him more then anything. Mick was nothing compared to Jerome. Jerome always tried to make Mara feel like the most special girl in the world. Mick, on the other hand, would usually forget lunch plans. He even forgot her birthday once. Mara knew who her heart belonged to. She knew she loved Jerome.

Mara began to pack. She was going to go stay with her parents for a while so she could clear her head. As she arrived at their house, Mara's mother answered the door. "Mara! Sweetie come in! Come in!" Mrs. Jaffray said motioning her inside. Mara gave a quick hug and began to follow her mother upstairs to her room. She set her bags down and began to unpack. As soon as she finished, she went downstairs.

"Mara darling! You're father wants to talk to you!" her mother called from the kitchen. Mara's father led her into the living room. "Sit down sweetie," He said pointing to the couch. Mara did as she was told and Mr. Jaffray sat down himself. He took Mara's hands in his and looked into her eyes. "Sweetie..do you remember that day...that day of the accident..?" Her father asked slowly. Pain shot through Mara's chest. Of course she remembered it. She would never forget it. Mara nodded. "Mara..your daughter Amy..." He started slowly again. He looked down at his feet then back to Mara's eyes. "Mara...Amy wasn't dead when the doctors found her...she's still alive.." he finished. Mara looked at her father in disbelief. _What?!_ _How could Amy be alive?! _It didn't matter to her. Mara stood up immediately and burst out the front door. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't care. All she cared about was finding Amy. Because she knew in her heart that she was out there. Somewhere.

**Well there ya go! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it's really short, but review and let me know what you think! I'll post the next chapter soon. :) **


End file.
